Muere
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: La madre de Haruya siempre le culpó por el abandono de su esposo, por la asquerosa vida con la que tenía que lidiar y por esa depresión con la que vivía diariamente. Matar o morir, era cosa de elegir, y luego de intentar matarlo por un largo tiempo, la bañera y los sedantes se llevaron su repugnante cuerpo hacia las profundidades...


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level 5

**Notas:** Este fic participa en el reto** "Temor Enfermizo"** del foro **"Inazuma Eleven". **

**Personaje: Haruya Nagumo.**

**Hidrofobia: Miedo o temor irracional al agua.**

**Muere**

Las cosas ocurrieron tan rápido que Nagumo no alcanzó a procesar todas las cosas que habían desencadenado esas violentas reacciones por parte de su madre. Él sabía que su padre se había ido al trabajo hace un par de meses y no había regresado, algo raro siendo que usualmente volvía a las seis de la tarde.

A esa hora siempre iniciaban una serie de discusiones y gritos entre sus dos padres. O al menos, a esa hora solían comenzar.

Lo último que recordaba era a su madre agarrándole de los cabellos y arrastrándole al baño como si fuera algún muñeco de trapo, Haruya gritó una y otra vez, pero parecía que ella no le alcanzaba a escuchar. El agua de la bañera estaba helada y le hizo tiritar cuando toda su cabeza fue metida de una en la masa líquida…

No podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

«Mamá, detente…»

—Todo es tu maldita culpa… —El volumen de la voz de su madre se incrementaba a medida que el tono se volvía más agudo y brusco— ¡¿Por qué tuve que parirte?!

Sentía el fuerte agarre en sus cabellos, le estaba arrancando varios y no sabía si preocuparse por ello también… Una y otra vez lo metió para luego volverle a sacarle del agua, Haruya solo trataba de tomar tanto aire como podía antes de ser introducido de nuevo, cada vez con más violencia y a mayor profundidad.

«Lo siento, lo siento, disculpa»

—Si tan solo no hubieras nacido… Yo y tu padre teníamos un hermoso futuro por delante pero tenías que aparecer tú y cagarlo todo.

«No puedo… Respirar… Duele…»

—Muere…

El agua ingresaba por las fosas nasales de Haruya y el intentaba forcejear tanto como le era posible… Hacía lo posible por agarrarse de la cerámica de las paredes aunque sus dedos resbalaran por la textura lisa de las paredes… Tuvo que intentar varias veces antes de darse cuenta que a la corta edad de seis años, le era imposible ganarle a la fuerza de su madre. Rogaba mentalmente para que ella le sacara del agua, estaba comenzando a perder la fuerza en los brazos y las piernas…

Llegado el momento, se resignaba y dejaba de moverse…

«Perdón» Siempre era su último pensamiento antes de quedar inconsciente.

**-0-**

Aquel día, Haruya llegó a casa tarde luego de haber ido a escondidas a jugar soccer en una cancha abandonada detrás de una fábrica que ya no estaba en funcionamiento. Tenía ya diez años y sabía que en casa le esperaría un tremendo castigo además de una serie de abusos verbales y físicos por parte de su madre. Ya le estaba comenzando a perder el miedo a la muerte, «Si muero, al menos no tendría que seguir viviendo así».

Estaba preparado para ser golpeado, para ser insultado, incluso para ser asesinado. Y sin embargo, no estaba preparado para llegar y encontrar el apartamento en absoluto silencio.

—¿Madre?

«Mamá» era una palabra muy comprometida, decirla implicaba tener un mínimo de cariño hacia la persona que le había dado la vida en ese mundo… Su progenitora no le inspiraba confianza ni mucho menos aprecio… En algún momento durante esos cuatro largos años de maltrato, la palabra adecuada para llamar a esa persona que le imponía respeto en base al miedo llegó a ser «Madre».

La buscó en su habitación, en la sala, en la cocina y en el comedor. Nada, vacío. Miró la puerta del baño sólo cuando no le quedó más opción, era la última habitación a la que quería entrar, tenía suficientes motivos para no querer entrar al lugar donde siempre iniciaban sus castigos, las cuatro paredes que siempre hacía eco ante sus gritos…

Dudó un poco antes de tomar la perilla y abrir la puerta. En cuanto la empujó, se encontró con varias pastillas de todos los colores desparramadas por el suelo y la bañera llena. Una mano sobresalía tétricamente del agua, reconoció el anillo de su madre en el anular izquierdo y se quedó sin palabras.

—¡Madre!

Se precipitó hacia la bañera en un movimiento súbito y acercó sus brazos al agua, inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío y la necesidad de alejarse del lugar. Tenía que sacarla de allí, de un modo u otro debía meter sus manos en el líquido y retirar el cuerpo de la bañera.

Se quedó paralizado con las manos a pocos centímetros del agua.

—¿Qué me pasa? —Observó sus manos temblorosas y las acercó más hacia su cara antes de volver a dirigir la mirada al contenido de la tina. Estaba aterrado— ¡Maldita sea!

Golpeó con su puño la pared de baldosa y sintió sus nudillos desplazarse sobre la superficie lisa. Las paredes eran traicioneras y nunca le sostenían, jamás. La mano que estaba por encima del agua se mantenía quieta, como si estuviera atenta a cualquier movimiento que Haruya hiciera.

Si se acercaba, su madre le jalaría y se lo llevaría con él a las profundidades…

Sin más opciones y con la poca cordura que le quedaba, marcó el número de la policía para pedir ayuda. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Según la autopsia, murió ahogada horas antes de que Haruya llegara.

**-0-**

Los testimonios de los vecinos dejaban varias cosas en claro con respecto a la familia que ocupaba el apartamento de la planta baja de aquel edificio. «Están retrasados en el pago del alquiler», «Todas las tardes se escuchaban los gritos de un niño pequeño gritando y luego se acallaban antes del anochecer», «La mujer siempre estaba estresada, era imposible entablar una conversación con ella sin que se sintiera ofendida», «El padre del niño desapareció hace mucho tiempo, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho con una esposa así». Todo esto sumado a la cantidad de heridas que presentaba Haruya en su cuerpo solo daba a entender que había sido expuesto a un abuso físico y psicológico que se prolongó por un largo tiempo y solo tuvo fin con el suicidio de su madre.

Cuando el asistente social les preguntó a las personas que vivían alrededor la razón por la cual no habían llamado antes a la policía, ellas solo se encogían de hombros y alegaban que «cada quien tiene un modo para criar a sus hijos». Era indignante ver como el individualismo había llevado a tantas personas a hacer oídos sordos a los gritos de ayuda de un niño indefenso que clamaba por ayuda todos los días. Sería difícil buscarle un hogar de acogida al niño con un historial como ese, cuando los niños tenían problemas de esa índole solían volverse agresivos e impulsivos… Iba a necesitar un tratamiento psicológico luego de haber sufrido por tanto tiempo, era imposible que estuviera bien tras pasar por tantas cosas. Luego de haberle visto llorar en posición fetal durante dos horas tras el incidente, el asistente social se acercó a él con la intención de hablar un poco e intentar calmarle, le preguntó si quería algo de comer o tomar… Ante la nula respuesta, sacó unas galletas de su mochila y luego una botella de agua.

Haruya levantó la mirada por instinto y entró en pánico al ver el contenido de la botella, su rostro perdió el color mientras daba un pequeño salto hacia atrás, espantado. Con una expresión de horror puro, gritó con todas sus fuerzas…

—¡No! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero ir donde está mi madre! ¡Aléjense! ¡No me jalen!—

**-0-**

A diferencia de algunos orfanatos pseudo-elitistas, el_ Sun Garden_ aceptaba a cualquier niño huérfano sin importar su historial o cualquier problema que pudiera haber tenido antes de llegar. Entre los documentos de Nagumo Haruya había llegado un par de notas por parte de un psicólogo que lo había estado tratando por una semana. La primera hoja especificaba las causas de varios problemas que presentaba Haruya, desde insomnio hasta alucinaciones y pesadillas, la segunda hoja se resumía en algunos consejos para evitar conflictos. Hitomiko Kira leyó personalmente los documentos y se asombró especialmente con un fragmento de la primera hoja.

«…el niño presenta hidrofobia, no es algo con lo que sea fácil tratar. Si de por sí el miedo al agua es algo preocupante, he razonado con él para que pueda lidiar con cantidades pequeñas, pero a causa del trauma, es mejor mantenerle alejado de lugares como baños públicos y tenerlo bajo constante supervisión…»

—Hidrofobia… —Kira se cuestionaba a sí misma si algo así era realmente posible… Había visto a todo tipo de niños llegar al orfanato desde que habían abierto poco tiempo atrás, y nunca un caso tan especial como ese— ¿Es acaso posible temerle a algo tan cotidiano?

Mientras releía aquellos papeles, afuera del orfanato se encontraba el pequeño Haruya pateando una desgastada pelota de soccer. Llevaba un largo periodo de tiempo distraído en esa actividad, necesitaba tener algo en que concentrarse mientras se acostumbraba a su nuevo estilo de vida. Alcanzó a ver desde lejos a una de las encargadas del lugar, sosteniendo en una bandeja una jarra y unos cuantos vasos con limonada.

¡Crash!

—¡Nanami-san! —Uno de los niños que estaba cerca de la encargada le tendió una mano, ella la tomó y se levantó directo a recoger los vidrios rotos—, ¿está bien?

—Los accidentes ocurren… Sobre todo en los deportes —mientras hablaba, continuaba recogiendo los pedazos de cristal y luego miró a Haruya dedicándole una sonrisa—, ten más cuidado, alguien podría salir lastimado

—Lo mismo va para ti, maldita estúpida —Nagumo levantó la pelota del suelo y escupió a donde había caído parte del líquido—, ¿alguno de los niños podría ahogarse en este montón de orín y tú estás más preocupada por el cristal? Que idiota…

La encargada solo le miró boquiabierta sin entender la lógica del niño, los pequeños a su alrededor se escondieron asustados por la mirada de Nagumo, que solo se retiró para seguir jugando.

«Todos son un montón de estúpidos»

**-0-**

Los años pasan como si nada y los hechos ocurren paralelamente al paso de los minutos, horas y días. En algún momento el Sun Garden había dejado de ser un orfanato para volverse el instituto Aliea al que todos temían…

En algún momento ellos se habían vuelto jugadores de soccer alienígenas que destruían institutos sin razón aparente.

**-0-**

Nagumo Haruya no seguía las órdenes de nadie. Si deseaba ir a Okinawa y enfrentarse personalmente con los miembros del Raimon, lo haría. Fue sencillo escapar del escondite donde estaban entrenando, encargó a los miembros del Prominence —equipo que él lideraba— que le encubrieran por unos días. Escuchó de pasada los rumores sobre un delantero de fuego y quiso aprovechar la oportunidad.

Después de todo, él también era un delantero con el fuego como atributo.

En vez de buscar, se dedicó a entrenar en los lugares más visibles de la zona, mostrando su habilidad a quien pasara para que corrieran los rumores y llegaran pronto a los oídos de Endou Mamoru, el chico que había atraído la atención de Gran…

La playa estaba cerca y eso no le gustaba, sin embargo, sabía que las zonas más habitadas del lugar eran precisamente los lugares para vacacionar, justo al lado del mar. Dudó mucho antes de acercarse a uno de los miradores para perder un poco el miedo y posteriormente poder entrenar en la playa, sabía que no iba a poder escapar de su miedo por el resto de su vida… Maldijo a los surfistas, a los nadadores y a todos los que idolatraban ese lugar como si se tratara de una gran cosa.

«Emocionarse por un montón de agua, que infantiles»

Mientras abría los ojos para ver el lugar, le resultaba cada vez más difícil esconder el pavor que le invadía. Sabía lo que le esperaba al abrirlos por completo, y sin embargo, seguía causándole las mismas emociones de siempre.

Impacto.

Pánico.

Miedo.

Las manos salían del agua, intentaban acercarse en vano a su cuerpo. Trató de consolarse a sí mismo recordando que estaba a una buena distancia del agua y no podrían alcanzarle desde allí. La voz de su madre resonó como un eco en la lejanía, una y otra vez…

«Muere, muere, muere…»

—Muérete

Esa última voz no parecía provenir del mar._ Burn_ giró la cabeza un poco para buscar a su derecha, encontrándose con una cabellera plateada que reconoció al instante. _Gazel._

—¿Me estás mandando a mí? —Haruya le respondió, ofendido por su actitud mandona— Te recuerdo que yo no estoy en ese equipo de cuarta que lideras tú, así que no voy a obedecer tus malditas órdenes…

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te recuerdo que no tenemos permitido salir del área de entrenamiento

—Te haces al responsable, pero tú también estás aquí ¿sabes?

—Claro que lo sé, bestia… No iba a dejar que un idiota como tú estropeara el plan viniendo a suicidarse. Si vas a hacerlo, como menos espera a que terminemos nuestra misión.

—Para tu información, no me iba a suicidar.

—Estabas a punto de saltar.

—¡No lo estaba! —_Burn_ estaba comenzando a irritarse y elevó la voz… No le agradaba el chico de mirada gélida y su manía por creer que siempre tenía la razón cuando era todo lo contrario—.

—Sí que lo estabas, y de paso, a esta altura ni siquiera ibas a morir —_Gazel _se precipitó a mirar abajo con osadía, causándole nervios a su acompañante—. Solo una o dos fracturas, a lo más…

—Aléjate de allí —Haruya le cogió del hombro y lo alejó del mirador—, a este paso el único que acabará muerto eres tú.

—Hmph… —Le miró indignado— A diferencia de ti, no soy tan impulsivo ni necesito de cuidados especiales…

—¿Así que el capitán del _Diamond Dust _viene a cuidarme? No necesito ninguna niñera.

—Yo no te cuido a ti, yo solo quiero evitar que la riegues haciendo alguna idiotez.

—El idiota eres tú.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, y sin embargo…

Los miembros del _Aliea _habían sido entrenados de tal modo que eran capaces de utilizar técnicas superiores a muchas otras. Su capacidad física era asombrosa y la demostraban pateando esos pesados balones de acero y realizando gráciles acrobacias con los mismos. Suzuno era especialmente hábil y rápido, en menos de un segundo, saltó del lugar donde estaba directo a las piedras de abajo, parándose sobre una de estas y mirando a Nagumo desde abajo.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! —La mirada de _Burn _reflejaba miedo y angustia, estaba demasiado nervioso con tan solo ver a todas esas manos intentando coger a Suzuno por los tobillos. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca del agua…—

—Ya te he dicho que tú no me mandas —Fuusuke parecía estar disfrutando la situación, sentía la brisa marina sobre sus piernas y la mirada afligida que le dedicaba su rival desde el mirador—. Si quieres que suba —hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que se acercara— baja por mí…

¿No se suponía que era un área concurrida? En ese momento, Nagumo se desesperó y buscó en los alrededores a alguien que pudiera darle una mano. Vacío, solo estaban él y Suzuno. Se enojó con su mala suerte, había escogido un mirador fantasma o algo así…

_Gazel _se paró en una pierna y comenzó a tambalearse con gracia, sonreía con petulancia mientras saltaba de una piedra a otra, ignorando las olas que iban y venían constantemente.

—¡Te vas a caer!

—¡Whooops!

Fingió un resbalón y casi de inmediato escuchó algo cayendo al agua justo a su lado y salpicándole, levantó la mirada para buscar al capitán del_ Prominence _en el mirador.

No estaba allí.

«No puede haber sido tan insensato como para…» miró hacia donde sonó el agua segundos atrás y alcanzó a ver una mancha roja que se movía por debajo del agua, ¿siquiera sabía nadar? _Gazel _perdió la calma y no lo pensó dos veces antes de saltar para cogerle por los cabellos y llevarlo sobre las piedras. Tosió mucho, pero le había sacado antes de que el agua le tapara por completo las vías respiratorias, iba a estar bien luego de un rato.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda te ocurre? —Preguntó mientras juntaba su cabello y lo exprimía con los dedos para quitarse el agua salada y poder secarse como era debido—, si no supiera nadar, hubiera tenido que llamar a alguien para que se encargara de tu cadáver…

—¡Cállate! ¡En primer lugar fuiste tú quien estaba allá abajo!

—Eres un pesado… —Su semblante se tornó incluso más serio de lo usual, pero se calmó un poco y continuó— ¿Y bien? ¿No me lo vas a explicar?

—¿Por qué debería contarle mi vida a un imbécil que ni siquiera tiene el sentido común suficiente para mantenerse detrás de la baranda del seguridad?

—Porque si no lo haces te voy a meter ese sentido común por el culo, no es normal que alguien ponga cara de gallina solo por ver una playa…

No podía desmentir eso último. Juró que algún día se vengaría del dios al que se le había ocurrido darle a Suzuno el don para ganar cualquier discusión en la que se involucrara y se resignó a hablar imponiendo como única condición el subir al mirador y sentarse en una de las bancas, iba a ser una explicación muy larga. Entró en detalles al punto de explicar cosas como sus teorías sobre la huida de su padre y temas irrelevantes como algunos vecinos que discutían con su madre. Cuando acabó de contar todo lo ocurrido hasta su llegada al orfanato, ya eran las siete de la noche y las luces de las farolas se habían prendido apenas minutos atrás. Suzuno exhaló con hastío y dijo sus primeras palabras luego de las últimas tres horas.

—Ah, que putada… —Esa respuesta tan corta hizo que _Burn _dudara si realmente le había escuchado, no parecía traer auriculares encima, así que quizás simplemente le había ignorado mientras pensaba en complejas estrategias para algún partido que se aproximaba—

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? —Nagumo no sabía con exactitud qué estaba esperando de él, mas tenía la seguridad de que aquella respuesta no se acercaba ni remotamente a lo que le diría cualquier otra persona tras escucharle contar todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces—

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un premio Oscar a mejor guion para película dramática del año? —El sarcasmo por parte de_ Gazel_ no se hizo esperar más y consiguió que la poca paciencia de _Burn _se agotara—

—¡Joder! ¡Fuiste tú quien me pidió que le explicara! —Saltó con toda la intención de propinarle la paliza de su vida, sin embargo, su puño fue detenido por la palma de la mano de Suzuno—

—¿Sabes? Ahora mismo estoy mirando en tu rostro la cara de alguien que no me agradaba en absoluto, sería bueno que dejes de comportarte como un cabrón y reflexiones un poco sobre tu comportamiento, ¿acaso alejándote de las piscinas y bañeras solucionas algo? ¿Te cagas del miedo cuando tienes que ir al baño a mear?

—¡Oye! ¡Tampoco es que me muera del miedo ante cualquier tipo de líquido!

—Deberías olvidarte de eso de una vez

—¡No puedo! ¡No es algo que simplemente se pueda olvidar! ¡Sus manos están allí! ¡Quiere llevarme con ella para cobrársela por todo lo que sufrió por mi culpa!

—Entonces deja que te lleve, y dile de mi parte que no es tu puta culpa haber nacido… ¿Acaso no fue ella quien se embarazó de ti?

Argumento indiscutible. Sería un bastardo cortante e insensible, pero sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Volvió a acercarse al barandal y se paró sobre el mismo, cogió aire e hizo algo que no se esperaba viniendo de él.

_—¡Burn_ es un hijo de puta! —Gritaba a los cuatro vientos sin un mínimo de pudor o vergüenza—

—¿Qué bicho te picó a ti? —Lo que sintió Haruya esta vez fue vergüenza ajena, estaba seguro que la mitad de las personas de la playa habían escuchado su agudo gritillo con esa voz de nena que tenía—

—¡Y un fanfarrón miedoso que le tiene miedo a las alturas!

—¡Maldito! ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a las alturas! —Estaba tan irritado que no lo pensó dos veces y acabó siguiéndole el juego, utilizó uno de los barrotes como apoyo y subió al lado izquierdo de Suzuno, para posteriormente inhalar con fuerza y gritar— ¡_Gazel _es un maricón!

—¡El _Prominence _es un equipo de mierda!

—¡Los de _Diamond Dust_ se la chupan a su capitán!

—¡_Gran_ se coge a la puta de _Reina_ por las noches!

—¡_Reize_ se pajea viendo revistas sobre alienígenas!

—¡Mi padre se compraba porros con el dinero de mi colegiatura!

—¡Mi madre era una vieja menopáusica cuando murió!

—¡Nunca conocí a mi madre porque se murió cuando yo nací!

—¡Mi padre se fue de casa porque no podía lidiar conmigo y mi puta madre!

—¡Mi puto padre estuvo a punto de prostituirme para conseguir dinero y comprar marihuana…!

Continuaron gritándole sus historias al mar por el resto de la noche, gracias a la resistencia que tenían como jugadores de soccer, no se detuvieron hasta quedar casi afónicos por gritar a voz en cuello por horas. Cuando terminaron de sacarlo todo, se lanzaron de espaldas al suelo y observaron las estrellas. Estaban agotados tanto física como mentalmente, lo suyo no era algo que cualquier persona fuera capaz de hacer…

Ellos eran aliens, en todo caso.

—Nagu… Mo… —_Gazel_ hablaba entrecortado, todavía no había recuperado por completo el aliento y le dolía la garganta al hablar—

— ¿Qué mierda… quieres? —_Burn _tampoco había recobrado totalmente la voz y el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando—

—Olvídate de esa… Mierda de infancia… Y volvamos… Aquí… En otra… Ocasión…

—Jódete… Suzuno…

—Jódeme tú… Marica…

—El puto… Eres tú…

«Olvidarse de esa mierda y volver en otra ocasión», ¿Le estaba viendo cara de estúpido acaso? Pensar que se va a curar de todos sus problemas solo con gritarlos al aire, si fuera así de sencillo, no harían falta los psicólogos ni los psiquiatras. Un trauma no era tan fácil de superar, aun gritando en el barandal, continuaba viendo las manos que seguían saliendo del agua. Tendría que ser _un verdadero idiota… _No, tendría que ser _el más grande idiota_ como para creer que algo así le podría ayudar de algún modo.

Acostados en el suelo, tan cerca del mar, sus alucinaciones no parecían tan amenazantes y aterradoras como de costumbre. Por eso era tan irritante el modo en que Suzuno siempre tenía la puta razón en todo.

_Sobre todo cuando decía que Nagumo era un completo idiota._


End file.
